Chance Encounters
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: What happens when Captain Will Turner finds one Angelica Teach on a island? What happens when Elizabeth Turner is apart of Jack Sparrow's crew? Will the two paths collide? Or will they contiune to hope they will? Takes place after OST. J/A and W/E
1. Chapter 1

Chance Encounters

**(I just saw the 4****th**** Pirates of the Caribbean movie last night and I just felt like I had to write this! Will and Elizabeth don't have a child in this. J/A, E/W)**

Will's POV

A year has passed. A full year has passed since I last saw Elizabeth. I hate being stuck on this boat. I need to be with my wife. I need to be.

"Will" I turned around and saw my dad. We had become a lot closer since I had become the captain of the _Dutchman_. I'm glad that I have someone close to me that I can talk to.

I miss everything about my old life. Elizabeth, having a heart, and I even miss Jack a little bit.

I wonder how he is. Last I heard he was on some kind of adventure to find the Fountain of Youth. He's probably found it by now. He might be crazy, but he knows what he's doing.

Anyway, right now we are sailing through a light breeze. We are still in the normal world, and I'm glad. It's quite depressing in the other world. I don't like it there.

We weren't going anywhere in particular, we were just sailing.

"There's someone on that island" I had almost forgotten my father was there, I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts.

I looked to where he was pointing and saw that he was not lying. I walked to the other end of the ship to get a closer look.

Hey, isn't that the island Jack got stuck on?

I then asked my father this and he studied the island and then nodded. "I believe so"

"Let's go check it out" My father nodded and we went a little closer to the island. I instructed some of my crew to get a rowboat and they obeyed. My father and I got in and we were lowered down to the calm water.

I can get close to the shore; I just can't get on it.

As we got closer, the person stood up from where they were sitting. I realized, as this happened, that this person was a woman. She walked to water and stood in it.

We got closer and I got out of the boat. I walked up to her and she smiled

"You're Will Turner" She said. I could tell she was Spanish and I have to say that she is quite attractive, but I have Elizabeth

"How'd you know?"

"You're the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_." She pointed toward the ship that was floating in the water behind me.

"Not a lot of people know that. How do you?"

"Jack told me that he was the one that killed Davy Jones and used your hand to do it so you wouldn't die"

"You know Jack?"

"Of course I do! He was the one that put me on this island!"

I laughed. Of course he did. "Why would he put someone else on this island when he barely survived on it?"

"He killed my father and he thought I would come after him for revenge. But now I realize that he was right about my father all along and I no longer want revenge"

"Who was you're father?"

"Blackbeard"

I'm not going to lie, I wasn't expecting that.

"And your name?"

"Angelica"

"Wait, I think I heard Jack talk about you once."

"That's surprising" Angelica rolled her eyes. I wonder what happened

"Well, do you want to get off of this island?"

"Yes, I would like to see Jack and give him a piece of my mind!" I could see she was the kind of girl that had a nasty temper. What has Jack gotten himself into?

"Well, you're welcome on the _Dutchman_" She smiled

"Thank you" We walked over to the row boat and I got inside first, then I helped her in.

"Angelica, this is my father Bootstrap. Father, this is Angelica, she knows Jack"

"Nice to see you again, Miss." What?

"You as well, Bootstrap"

"You know each other"

"Son, I sailed with Jack for years, and Angelica was on the boat for at least 2 years"

I nodded and my dad started to row back to the ship.

I feel like I don't know all of the facts

Jack's POV

I finally got the_ Pearl_ back! I knew I could do it. It took a while though…about 2 months.

So, now we are in Tortuga, we are in desperate need of a crew.

We walked into a tavern and we set up a little table and a sign up list.

After a little while, we had about 20 signatures. We only needed a couple more.

"Do you still need more people?" I knew that voice. I looked up

"Elizabeth!" I stood up "How are you? I haven't seen you in a year!"

"I'm fine, Jack. How are you?"

"I've been better" She raised an eyebrow wondering what I was referring to. I knew that I was referring to Angelica, but it's hard to admit it. I've only just admitted it to myself, and I don't plan on telling anyone else anytime soon

"Why's that?"

"Long story" I stated

"So, may I be a part of your crew?" Elizabeth asked

"Of course! But do you really want to, I mean, you probably won't see William" She glared and I saw the sorrow in her eyes "Okay, that was the wrong thing to say"

She signed her name on the roster and I waited for her to say something.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning" She nodded and before I knew it, she was gone again.

What is with these women?

Angelica's POV

It's been a couple hours since the _Flying Dutchman _found me. It has been nice, most of the guys flirt with me, but I ignore it because I like being off of that god forsaken island!

It was around midnight around here and it was pretty silent. I laid in the bed the Will let me have and just stare at the ceiling. I sighed. I miss Jack. I know I really shouldn't, I should be cursing his name, but I can't. I love him.

I suddenly remembered the doll that washed up on the shore a couple of hours after he left me.

I took it out of my pocket and looked at it. I wish it was the real Jack. I brought it to my chest and hugged it tightly. I hoped he could feel it. I hoped he knew I had it and I actually missed him. I hope he knows how much I really do love him.

I fell asleep holding the doll in my arms, praying Jack really did love me back.

Elizabeth's POV

I arrived at the _Black Pearl _this morning and I see Jack and Mr. Gibbs already on board. I climb aboard and Jack smirks when he sees me.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't come, guess I was wrong"

"I always stick to my word" I state. Jack was about to retort but then he stopped. He closed his mouth and he looked down at his body.

"What's wrong, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked

"I feel as though someone is hugging me" Jack said softly

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it. It's as though a…woman is holding me" That's strange

"I wonder why?"

Gibbs suddenly laughed "Cap'n maybe somewhere miles away, someone is holding a doll of you and it happens to be a Voodoo doll." Gibbs laughed and I did to. How preposterous.

Jack suddenly froze. His mouth agape. I shared a look with Mr. Gibbs and he shrugged

"Jack? Are you okay?"

"Mr. Gibbs, do you know where my compass is?"

"Yes, Cap'n." Gibbs grabbed Jack's famous compass and tossed it to him.

He opened and waited. I pointed north. He grinned "We have our heading"


	2. Chapter 2

Chance Encounters

**(I just saw the 4****th**** Pirates of the Caribbean movie last night and I just felt like I had to write this! Will and Elizabeth don't have a child in this. J/A, E/W)**

Jack's POV

When Gibbs said that, I knew what was happening. Somehow, Angelica had the doll. I'm surprised she hasn't killed me yet.

I used the compass to see where she was. I had a strange feeling she wasn't on the island still. She's a beautiful woman, who wouldn't rescue her?

We started to sail through the calm waves and I just kept thinking of what she would do to me if she saw me.

Was she still mad at me for sacrificing her father? Would she kill me for revenge?

Or had she figured out how bad her father really was and no longer wanted revenge? Just wanting to be saved from that wretched island?

Wherever she was, I knew she was thinking about me. I have a feeling she wasn't thinking of my death though. She had the doll and she was hugging it, not hurting it.

She honestly did love me.

And I love her

Always did, always will

Angelica's POV

I stretched as I woke up. I ran a hand through my hair and walked out of my room.

It was actually dark outside. How long had I slept?

"Good evening. Have a good rest?" I turned and saw Bootstrap smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded.

"How long did I sleep?"

"A while. You slept through daylight"

I can't believe I slept that long. But then again, that was the first time in about 2 months that I actually slept on a bed, not the sand.

All of a sudden, one of the men that had been flirting with me since I got on the boat came running up with us.

"Bootstrap! There's a ship in the distance. What do we do? Captain Turner's in his quarters and doesn't want to be disturbed" Bootstrap walked over to the end of the ship to get a better look. He brought out his telescope and pointed it at the ship. I saw everyone getting ready to fire.

"Hold you're fire! I know that ship!" Bootstrap put down his telescope and ran down to the lower deck. I walked over to him

"What ship is that?" I asked

He looked at me and smiled slightly "The _Black Pearl_"

I looked at the ship from where I stood and I knew that he was right. It was the _Black Pearl_. Jack had gotten it out of the bottle.

But the real question was, is Jack on the ship at the moment?

"Can you see anyone who's on it?"

Bootstrap lifted the telescope to his eye and pointed it at the _Black Pearl_.

He pulled it down again and smiled once again and the glanced at the captain's quarters.. He ran to the helm and started to steer the ship toward the _Pearl_.

Who was on that ship?

Elizabeth's POV

I was standing near Jack at the helm and suddenly I spotted a ship.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Lizzie" I rolled my eyes at the name

"What ship is that?" I had a feeling I knew what it was, but I could be imagining it.

Jack looked at it and then used it telescope and smirked as he saw the boat more clearly.

"That is the _Flying Dutchman_, Elizabeth" I knew it! I knew it! I ran down the stairs and ran to the front of the boat. They were sailing over here.

"Elizabeth" I heard Jack from behind me. Gibbs was now at the helm and steering the ship.

"Yes?"

"Come on" I raised an eyebrow. I followed him to the sails and by now the _Dutchman _was only a little ways a way.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going over there" Jack smiled "I know how much you probably want to see William, and you probably wouldn't make it across alone, so I will accompany you."

"How are we getting over there?"

Jack grabbed a rope and grinned. "With this" Oh no.

He grabbed the rope and held out his hand to me. "Come on, I know what I'm doing" I grabbed his hand and he brought me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist. He backed up and ran forward and let the rope swing over to the other ship. He let go of the rope and we fell to the ship with a loud _thunk_.

"I can't believe I just did that" I sat up "I can't believe I let _you _help me!"

Jack had landed on his feet and he bowed "You're welcome Lizzie" I rolled my eyes and I saw everyone was staring at me. I quickly got up and recognized Will's father.

"Ah, hello Bootstrap" Jack said, reaching his hand out to him.

"Hello Jack, long time no see" Jack smiled

"Where's Will?" I couldn't wait any longer.

Bootstrap smiled at me. "Angelica, could you go get him?"

Who's Angelica? I wasn't aware there was a woman on board.

I heard Jack gasp behind me. I turned toward him and he looked pretty frightened.

I heard a chuckle and turned again to see Bootstrap laughing at Jack.

"How long has she been here?"

"Picked her up off of your island just yesterday"

I was beyond confused. Who was she? And why was Jack so afraid to see her?

"Elizabeth?"

I looked up and grinned when I saw Will standing just a couple feet away from me.

Will's POV

I sat on my bed and sighed. I made another mark on the wood of my walls. I was counting down the days until I would see my Elizabeth again. I heard some commotion on the lower decks, but I just shook it off. If they needed me, they would come and get me.

I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in" The door opened and it was Angelica. I smiled softly and she walked in.

"Bootstrap told me to come and get you"

"Why?" I asked and I stood up

"Someone's on board that you should probably come and see" Angelica smiled.

"Who is it?" I asked as we walked out of my quarters.

Angelica didn't say anything. I turned and walked down the stairs and by the time I reached the bottom, I had seen that beautiful face.

"Elizabeth?" She glanced up and she smiled widely. She ran over and she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and breathed in her scent.

She pulled back a bit and her lips smashed onto mine, not that I was complaining. I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other was tangled in her hair. Her hands were both wound around my neck and they were playing with the end of my hairs.

We pulled away at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jack appeared behind Elizabeth and smiled at me. "Sorry to interrupt, I just need someone to hide behind" What is he talking about "But hello William, so nice to see you again" I nodded at the crew to carry on with their business.

"Jack!" I heard someone scream from behind me. I turned around and saw Angelica glaring at Jack.

"Angelica, darling, I see that you got yourself off of that island"

She walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "I guess I deserved that" I smirked. Haven't heard that in a while.

"How could you leave me there?"

"Angelica, I just didn't want you to get revenge on me for killing your father! I couldn't risk it!"

"I have learned that my father was a selfish man, and I wouldn't have gotten revenge. I'm glad you saved me. I really am."

Jack smiled "See, you had time to think about how selfish Blackbeard was, so you're welcome!"

"I said I love you, Jack and you said it back but then you left!" Now, I see why Angelica was so mad.

I glanced down at Elizabeth and she was watching the two with anticipation. Honestly, I was quite curious as well. Apparently Jack loved this woman.

Angelica was about to say something else but Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His lips found hers and then her hands were around his neck.

This is so odd


End file.
